


I'll Protect You, My Dandelion

by echoheart0324



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ephemera being Mr. Perfect, Feels, Fluff at it's finest, Hurt/Comfort, I know Ven's young but still..., I'm Sorry, KHUX - Freeform, M/M, Precious cinnamon rolls, Regrets, Ven being cold and mean, Ven being jeaolus, ephemera being lonely to happy to being in love, give my rare otp more attention, here comes the feels truck, ven being cold to really adorable, ven with an attitude, venphra fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoheart0324/pseuds/echoheart0324
Summary: Ven was always a loner, before he met Ephemer(a), and isolated himself from the others, and thinks it would be best if he died. However, once Ven becomes one of the five Union Leaders, elected by Master Ava, he sees life in a new view. However with darkness looming over the horizon, Ephemera must protect Ven from a new threat. (I don't know anymore, I just want to write a Venphra fanfic.)





	1. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven's side of the story, with fabulous attitude.

_If we are ever to be reborn again…I want to be by your side._

_\------------------------------------------------_

Ven **hated** himself to death. He **hated** how blonde his hair was, and how it looked like a mess. He **hated** how blue and empty his eyes were and how they reflected his emotions. He **hated** himself for how fake his cheeriness was and how squeaky his voice was. But most of all, he **hated** himself for not being like Ephemera, the boy he had a minor crush on.

Ephemera was **handsome**. His silver hair was curly and **perfect**. His eyes were turquoise that **dazzled** and **shimmered** in the sun, reflecting life and **happiness**. And his voice was smooth and calming, showing true happiness and pleasure. He was just ‘ **too perfect for the world**.’

One day, he was caught staring at Ephemera with envy by his very own Chirithy, which didn’t end very well.

‘Why are you staring at that guy?’ Chirithy had asked him, clueless of Ven’s feelings towards the boy.

‘Because I can,’ Ven had simply responded, shooting a cold glare at his only ‘friend’ in the world.

Usually that wouldn’t have affected Chirithy, as his master did it often, but Chirithy was fed up with his master’s attitude that day.

‘Why won’t you ever tell me anything?” Chirithy squeaked in anger and pounced on Ven angrily, hitting the young boy’s chest as hard as he could.

Ven was unfazed, as he just took Chirithy off his chest with simple ease, along with an empty blank look in his eyes.

**‘Because you are nothing to me…’**

The words hit Chirithy hard, and Ven never saw his Chirithy ever again, as it ran away from him, but Ven didn’t mind. He didn’t mind being alone and friendless. He didn’t even go after his Chirithy once it fled, or the days that followed. He just watched in the back, as time passed and conflict arose.

_\------------------------------------------------_

_Promise me, we’ll meet again in the next life._

_\------------------------------------------------_

Ven always worked solo. He never wanted to take part in any event or anything social. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry or die.

 _‘Dying sounds nice,’_ he thought and laughed a little by the thought. Nobody would care to miss him once he left the world.

He steadily got up to his feet and stared at his bed with a bitter nostalgic final glare, along with every other detail in his room.

 _‘I hope I never come back here again…’_ he thought and exited his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to the fluff soon...hopefully.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephemera's side of the story, sorry for any errors.

_We will meet again when we are ever to be reborn…because our hearts are connected._

**\-----------------------**

Ephemera always felt awkward and uncomfortable, no matter who he was near, but so many people looked up to him and admired every little action he did. He even had a mini fan club, run by crazy fangirls and fanboys, but that was the last thing on his mind.

 _‘You can’t mess this up…’_ he thought and stared at the speech he wrote on the small wrinkled paper to tell Skuld he couldn’t stay in her party anymore.

He didn’t want to leave her party. He actually enjoyed being part in it, but as of late…things weren’t going well.

“Stressed out about tomorrow?” asked Chirithy, popping out of nowhere.

Ephemera quickly glanced at the Chirithy and nodded, fixing his eyes on the mini speech, his heart racing like a small hare.

His very own Chirithy…didn’t exist, Master Ava had said so herself. Instead, he had the stray Chirithy, who he had met one day, who ran away from their own Player.

Since that day, the two had gotten closer with a strong bond, never to be broken.

_\------------------------------------------------_

_Nothing lasts forever…_

_\------------------------------------------------_

Ephemera ran out the door, as he needed time to think to himself after leaving Skuld’s party. He was a coward. He ran away before Skuld could even respond…

The sky was ink black with the usual bright stars out, twinkling brightly, which was perfect for Ephemera to at least have some time to rethink his choices.

 _‘I need to go to the Cliffside…there’s a nice view there…’_ he thought silently and quickly ran to the area, as moonlight was lighting his path.

Fresh air slapped his face, as he ran and he felt at peace, as it wasn’t very crowded on the way to the Cliffside.

However, when he arrived, someone else was there, wearing a gray cloak, blocking their appearance.

“What are you doing out here so late?” he asked, not giving it a second thought.

The person turned around and Ephemera had to hold in his gasp, as the person seemed to be only a small mere ten year old child with sunken empty blue eyes…but their hood was up, concealing any other details.

 _‘I feel like I’ve seen those eyes somewhere…’_ he whispered softly to himself in his mind, stepping forward to the child, but the child quickly backed away, almost as if they were afraid of him.

There was a sudden strong wind, rippling the peace, and the child lost their footing, as a large chunk of the Cliffside had been knocked off, coincidentally the chunk that the figure had been standing on.

“No!” yelled Ephemera and tried to grab the figure’s hand, but he was a second too late, as the figure fell to their doom.

His eyes could only widen as he watched the poor child fall…fall…fall.

However, their hood fell off, revealing sunshine blonde hair and what seemed to be a small smile…but why?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got that out of the way...but seriously...we need more of this rare ship.


	3. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven's point of view when he commits suicide.

\-----------------------------------

_How long is forever to you?_

\-----------------------------------

“Come on…I can do this…” he managed out, having a small lump in his throat, as he looked down the Cliffside.

Below the Cliffside, were just jagged rocks and a fierce ocean as it tried to drag the rocks down with it, but failed miserably, screaming out in frustration. A perfect place to end it all…

He stepped closer, and closed his blue eyes, remembering the very few moments he cherished the most.

 _‘I should’ve said goodbye to Ephemera…but I guess it’s a bit too late now…’_ he thought, forcing a small bitter smile, showing that he would be okay. _‘Come on…just one more step…’_

**“What are you doing out here so late?”**

His heart stopped immediately, as he quickly registered the voice. His face turned whiter than Master Ira’s mask, when realization dawned over him…

He turned around quickly to meet Ephemera’s aqua green eyes and felt a wave of panic hit him.

_‘No! Why is he here? Why? Why now? Why couldn’t he have come after I jumped?’ he mentally screamed._

His panic quickly increased as the love of his life stepped towards him, almost looking concerned, but his instincts told him to step back.

 _‘I need to…no I must do this…’_ he thought, smiling lightly under his hood, his hands quivering, but enough to cast a strong wind.

Ephemera didn’t seem to notice, which slightly put him at ease.

 _‘Thank you, Ephemera,’_ he mouthed silently and looked into his eyes for the final time.

He then closed his own, as the wind came and knocked part of the Cliffside off, thankfully the edge where he was standing.

_Falling…falling…falling._

 “No!” he heard Ephemera scream out, but he was happy. He was so close to being at peace at last.

_Falling…falling…dying._

He could hear the wind laughing at him from above, and the greedy cries of the ocean below.

_Falling…dying…crying._

The cries of the one he loved echoed in his ears

_If we are ever to be reborn again…I want to be by your side…Eph-._

\-----------------------------------

_Just be there smiling for me…_

\-----------------------------------

_Was he finally dead? Was everything finally over? Was this truly death?_

**“Foolish boy…that was selfish…”**

_The loud booming voice hurt his ears, but he paid no mind, as his heart was aching and crying._

**“You still have much to do.”**

_He shook his head in disagreement, as his head told him he was worthless and that he was just a mere mistake._

**“Oh come on, boy! Stop listening to your head and listen to that big heart of yours. After all, your heart is your guiding key.”**

_He thought of Ephemera and smiled slightly, imagining that he would also say a similar thing, if they were close._

**“That’s better now. However, it seems you were selfish enough to kill yourself. But, since you yet have so much to do…I’ll bring you back to life again.”**

_He shook his head again and backed away, not wanting to go back to being alive, as being dead was…peaceful and quiet._

**“Nonsense. Now close your eyes. With great destiny, comes a great price. Beware.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block while writing this portion. Expect more updates soon.


	4. Union Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to when Ephemera officially meets Ven (in the KHUX story update).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sorry for the long wait. I just lost a bunch of inspiration and procrastinated a bit too much...but I'm back for a bit...? Anyways, enjoy!

\-----------------------

_What is darkness truly? Is it…truly that bad?_

\-----------------------

_Ephemera looked at his empty bed and sighed softly, as he started to fidget with the ends of his scarf. Yes, he could’ve just slept, but not one bit of him was tired, even though it was the middle of the night. Instead, he was on his little stool, right by the window, almost perfect for stargazing._

_His little stray companion, Chirithy, was no longer to be seen, as one day they suddenly vanished with no trace or farewell. Of course it was quite lonely without the Chirithy’s constant chattering and nagging, but he learned to accept the empty silence._

_Another small sigh escaped his lips, as he looked outside. Moonlight, like wispy ghosts, now dancing on the now deserted streets._

_A dreadful feeling edged into his heart, as he put his head by the windowsill, watching the silent dance. He missed Skuld and his companion so much._

_He dug his face into his arms and sobbed quietly. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was._

_Suddenly, a gentle tap was felt on his left shoulder._

_At first, Ephemera only thought it was a fragment of his imagination, as after all, he had been stuck in his room for several weeks. However, at the second time, Ephemera finally turned around to see the Vulpes leader, standing wearily._

_He opened his mouth to ask how she knew where his room was when he was in a different Union, but she quickly cut him off with a gentle voice._

_“Let’s just say I got some assistance from two people on a rooftop. Long story…,” she sighed and put her hand on his shoulder gingerly, almost as if she knew he was going to break if she did put pressure on. “But there’s something I have to discuss with you. I want you to meet me tomorrow. Alright?”_

()()()()()

Ephemera couldn’t help, but feel uneasy as he entered the graveyard where the great war had transpired, destroying many hundreds of lives.

_‘There’s so many lifeless Keyblades here…’_ he thought and frowned, slightly feeling guilty for leaving all his past friends to die, as he looked around the graveyard.

“I guess I'm the second?” a voice said right behind him, resulting in him to turn around in shock. His heart quickly skipping a beat

“Oh! Skuld…you, huh,” Ephemera managed out, his eyes widening. He could feel a tight knot in his stomach forming, just by staring into her chestnut brown eyes.

All the guilt he had felt months before had suddenly rushed back and he couldn’t help but bite his lip. She didn’t notice, as her eyes were transfixed on his own.

“You complaining? I for one assumed you'd be here, Ephemera,” she smiled brightly, ignoring Ephemera’s uneasiness.

He quickly shook his head and rubbed the back of his head, “No, I've been here with you once before, right? After the great battle. I just didn't think you'd be chosen to be a leader too.”

“It was meant to be a secret that we were chosen, after all, until the time came for the five of us to meet here,” Skuld reminded the silver-haired boy

“I guess so...” Ephemera agreed dryly, his eyes still locked onto the floor.

“In any case, I wonder who the other three are,” sighed the younger girl, with a sad gleam in her eye, but Ephemera didn’t dare to point it out. He didn’t feel as if it was proper to bring it up.

A sudden spark in his chest was ignited, when he remembered the conversation he had with the dead Master just a few weeks ago. “Actually…until you showed up, Skuld, I only half believed what Lady Ava had said, so I hadn't even thought about who might come…”

“Oh! Somebody's here!” exclaimed Skuld, ignoring what her comrade had just admitted.

The silver-haired boy sighed softly, as he was sort of hurt, but pushed the feeling deep down. However, a sudden distant memory flashed into Ephemera’s head, as he walked over to where Skuld was standing.

()()()

_It was strange how Master Ava had requested his presence all of a sudden. He had only spoken to the Vulpes leader a few times, so it was a bit unusual. The designated place was a cliffside, overviewing the town, already making Ephemera feel uncomfortable._

_When Ephemera arrived, Master Ava was already there, looking as elegant as possible, standing awfully close to the edge._

_She looked at the silver-haired boy, concern visible on her face, as she sighed and explained why she had invited him over._

_“_ _Five have been chosen from among the Dandelions, including you…”Master Ava started, her expression darkening immediately._

_The blood in his face drained almost automatically._

_“I need you five to become the leaders that will head each Union in the future, and guide everyone. I'm sure you'll feel a little more at ease if you're a leader with the others,” she quickly added, looking down at her hands, dropping the eye contact._

_It took a few seconds to fully process what Lady Ava had told him. Him…a leader? He looked up at her slowly, his face still pale, as he managed out, “A… leader?”_

_No, he couldn’t. He failed at everything, so why him out of all people?_

()()()

Skuld, being the bolder out of the two, stepped towards the third figure, and offered a kind smile, “So you must be the third. Right? I'm Skuld, nice to meet you.”

Through all the clouds of dust, Ephemera couldn’t see what the next leader looked like, but he stayed silent, as Skuld seemed to handle the situation just fine.

A sudden squeaky, yet warm voice, interrupted Ephemera’s clouds of thoughts, as the figure cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um, yeah, you too…”

Without thinking, Ephemera blurted out the first question on his mind, suddenly feeling flustered, “Did you hear from Lady Ava too?”

The third leader hesitated for a second, but finally replied shyly, Yeah. She said when everything is over, she wanted me to come here… and be one of the five…”

Mustering up every last bit of his courage, Ephemera took in a quiet deep breath, and smiled brightly, “Okay then.”

He shuffled awkwardly, in front of the figure and offered out his hand, “I'm Ephemera. Nice to meet you.”

As if on cue, the clouds of dust suddenly disappeared, and Ephemera had to stop breathing for a moment, as the third leader took his hand gently.

He was truly a sight to marvel at. His blonde hair seemed to be a ray of sunshine and his blue eyes were fragments of the night sky. Everything about the third leader, made Ephemera’s heart want to burst.

The blonde smiled softly, after letting go of Ephemera’s hand, his cheeks a shade of a faint pink, as he introduced himself, “I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now starts the fluff, what you've all been waiting for. Yes, I'll follow some events of the actual game, but this one will probably be the only big event, from the game, I'll put into the story, unless there's a bigger moment coming in future updates. But I dearly apologize for putting this off for a while.


End file.
